


My Dear Jane Austen

by n1nastill



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1nastill/pseuds/n1nastill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara spends an evening with Jane Austen and realises just how deep her feelings go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Jane Austen

I can’t help but smile as I watch you write by oil-light, the ink leaving your quill and laying across both paper and hand. No matter how hard you try, the ink stains don’t leave your skin but I wouldn’t want them to. They are part of you, just as much as your auburn hair and toothy smile.

How?

How is it possible for me to have become so enamoured with you in such a small time-frame? Was it because of who you were or who you are? Perhaps it’s a bit of both. The time I have spent travelling has caused me to question what is fiction and what is fact, but you, as I watch you spill your heart and soul into your writing I know you are real. The way your arm feels under my hand reminds me that I am here. That you are here. That the kiss we shared a week previous was more than a show of gratitude.

“Clara, are you okay?”

Your silken voice pulls me from my thoughts and suddenly I realise how I only have a blanket over my shoulder to keep me warm. Shifting closer to your body beside me I smile and you smile back. Such a genuine smile that makes my heart quicken for a second.

I lean closer towards you and press my lips briefly against yours before pulling away. Both sets of our brown eyes meet and we laugh almost silently. “I’m fine.” I finally say with an honest sigh. I don’t think I have ever been so fine in my life.

For a moment you look as if you are contemplating going back to your writing; however you stay there and continue looking at me as if you are looking into my soul.

“Let’s go to bed.” I finally say, tugging on your nightdress lightly.

I don’t mean it in a fully sexual way; I just wish to feel your soft, warm frame around mine. To feel your breath against my neck as we fall into a deep sleep.

I want to remember this moment, the moment I fell in love with you, my dear Jane Austen.


End file.
